1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of electronic devices, and more specifically, to a surface mount assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The surface mount technology (SMT) is the most prevalent technology and process in the current electronic packaging industry. Without bothering to drill plug-in holes on a circuit board, a surface mount element is directly attached or soldered by SMT to a prescribed position on the surface of the circuit board. The SMT has advantages such as high density, compact size for an electronic product, and light weight. The volume and weight of a surface mount device is only 1/10 of a traditional plug-in mounting element. Generally, with the SMT, the volume of an electronic product is reduced by 40%˜60%, while the weight may reduce by 60%˜80%. Besides, SMT further has advantages such as high reliability, strong anti-shock capability, low soldering point defect rate, and good high-frequency features; besides, it can also reduce electromagnetic and radio frequency interferences, be easily automated, promote productivity, reduce costs as high as 30%˜50%, saves materials, energy, facilities, manpower, and time, etc.
Despite the above, the surface mount technology still has room to improve, e.g., further reducing costs, simplifying production process, and the like.